


The Archbishop's Assistant

by queenowl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Romance, S-Support (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenowl/pseuds/queenowl
Summary: Cyril's S-Support... or at least, how it should've been.Short, sweet, to the point, and (what I consider a major improvement) to the real one.





	The Archbishop's Assistant

**Cyril:** Now that the war's finished and all, I don't know what to do, Professor.

> _That doesn't seem like you._

**Cyril: **Well, in all honesty, I guess I'm just kind of confused. I'm ready to work real hard like always, but... things are kinda different now, see?

**Cyril: **Lady Rhea told me she was going away and that I couldn't follow her. I guess that would've made me real sad before but... just between you and me, professor? I was kinda okay with that, too. Life at the monastery is just so familiar to me, and... I feel like if I'm here I can do my best to make the person I like most happy.

> _Even though Lady Rhea's not here?_

**Cyril: **Um... actually, about that... when I think of the person I want to make happiest, it's not Lady Rhea's face I see anymore.

**Cyril**: Oh, don't get me wrong or nothing. I'm still real grateful for all the stuff she's done for me, it's just... it's been five whole years since I last saw her, and... well... I've just been thinking a lot lately about what I should do next.

**Cyril:** If it's okay with you, I'd like to try my best to take care of you from now on.

> _...Take care of me?_

**Cyril:** Well, yeah, professor! I like helping out a lot and if I could help you out here at the monastery, it would make me feel real good.

**Cyril _[blushing]:_** Is that okay with you?

> _I'd be happy to have you, Cyril._ //_ If that's what you'd like to do._

**Cyril:** I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be. Thanks, professor! Or... maybe I should call you 'lady' now, too. Oh! And um... I want to give you this.

_[ring]_

**Cyril:** This ring. I want you to have it. It's... the only thing I got left from Almyra and it's... it's a promise that as long as you want me here, I'll never leave your side. Even if you want me to leave, I'll work hard until you can't imagine me anywhere else but by your side for as long as I live.

**Cyril: **I-I don't know what I'm saying, but um... listen.

**Cyril:** I know I've got a lot of growing to do, but I hope one day you'll be able to wear it.

**Cyril:** I'll work harder than anyone to make you happy. That's a promise, Lady Byleth. I won't let you down!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I hated Cyril's S Support. I'm gonna pretend it went something like this instead.


End file.
